Tentativa
by matts.is
Summary: Lin comienza a cuestionar la manera en la que ha estado viviendo todos estos años debido a los grandes cambios han ocurrido desde la llegada del Avatar a la ciudad. Pero las cosas se complican cuando la relación que sostiene con Kya cambia completamente tras ciertos incidentes. (KyaLin).
1. Incidentes

N/A Disculpen si existe alguna discrepancia entre la serie y el fic hace tiempo que vi la serie y hay algunas cosas que pudiera haber olvidado y cambiado.

Hace años que no escribo y me ha costado bastante seguir el ritmo, perdón por la brevedad del capítulo.

Lin comienza a cuestionar la manera en la que ha estado viviendo todos estos años debido a los grandes cambios han ocurrido desde la llegada del Avatar a la ciudad. Pero las cosas se complican cuando la relación que sostiene con Kya cambia completamente tras ciertos incidentes. (KyaLin).

Disclaimer: La historia pertenece a Bryan Konietzko y Michael Dante dimartino, así como Nickelodeon.

Esta es una historia de emparejamiento entre chicas.

Capitulo 1: Peripecia.

Era una inusual noche de calma en ciudad República, en uno de los barrios medios de la ciudad, se encontraba la mayor de las hermanas Beifong. Desde su apartamento ubicado en el séptimo piso miraba la ingravidez del océano frente a su ventana, la brisa de la noche remolinaba su cabello en todas direcciones llenándola de una excepcional calma.

Casi 6 meses pasaron con prontitud desde la derrota de Kuvira, el daño a la ciudad fue notable, incontables edificios, negocios, calles y hogares fueron destruidos durante aquel enfrentamiento, dejando escombros por toda la ciudad. Pese a todos los esfuerzos invertidos aún se encontraban en labores de reconstrucción, pero era clara la mejoría que presentaba el estado de la urbe.

Ciertamente una gran cantidad de cambios acontecieron a la ciudad de manera significativa estos últimos años, comenzando por la lucha contra los igualitarios, seguido por la obsesión de Unalaq por el poder de Vaatu, que terminó causando que los espíritus vagaran libremente por el mundo. Por último, el deseo de poder de Kuvira, conquistando casi todo el reino tierra, sin mencionar el portal espiritual en medio de la ciudad ahora convertido en atracción turística.

Sin embargo la orden del Loto Rojo a pesar de no amenazar directamente ciudad República fue quien más afectó a Korra, incluso años después solía tener pesadillas poco frecuentes, pero donde aún quedaban recuerdos de su pelea contra Zaheer, despertándola en medio de la noche, causando pequeños ataques de pánico, que Asami lograba detener aferrándose con fuerza al Avatar.

Esta singular situación causaba conmoción en más de uno. Nada menos que la dueña de Industrias Futuro y el Avatar Korra se encontraban en una relación amorosa, era un secreto a voces que muchos decidían ignorar, nadie quería problemas con dos de las personas más poderosas de la ciudad, pero cualquiera que observara con detenimiento la manera de interactuar de ambas mujeres lo notaria de manera casi inmediata, Korra solía poner a su novia en todo tipo de situaciones incomodas sin importar las personas a su alrededor, demostrando en todo momento su afecto por la joven ingeniera.

Durante las primeras semanas diversos periodistas intentaban exponer la relación de manera totalmente sensacionalista con títulos llamativos y sin sentido, pero era difícil siendo que el Avatar estaba respaldado por la fuerza policiaca y el presidente Raiko; este último prefería ocultar dicha relación por motivos políticos, por lo cual se aplicó censura en los diversos periódicos de la ciudad. Era un tema del que se podía tener una mínima mención en periódicos y radio, pero siempre de manera breve y objetiva por lo cual perdió rápidamente el interés de los medios.

Sin embargo para Lin nos notables cambios comenzaban a afectarla, hacía ya algunas semanas comenzó a preguntarse ¿Qué más hay en la vida? Durante años había trabajado de manera ardua, absorta en su trabajo con el objetivo de seguir los mismos pasos de su madre, llegando a ser jefa de la policía a una corta edad, pero durante todos esos años el trabajo se significaba todo para ella, después de su ruptura con Tenzin se enfocó a un mas en su deber. La salida de casa donde vivió su infancia solo vino acomáñada más soledad.

Durante años solo la esperaba un departamento vacio ordenado metódicamente, en el cual prácticamente solo dormía. De alguna manera era su rutina ahora, el trabajo era lo único que tenía en su vida.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por repentinos golpes en la puerta principal. Lin caminó con cautela extrañada por la inusual presencia de alguien llamando en su puerta, sin mencionar que pasaba de la media noche. Comprobó por la mirilla para encontrarse con Kya esperando paciente del otro lado.

\- Sí, que sucede – Cuestionó lacónicamente nada más abrir la puerta.

Kya giró la vista por la repentina voz pero sus palabras se perdieron al ver la ropa de la mujer menor o mas bien la escasez de esta. Al parecer su pijama consistía solo en pantalones cortos color verde que cubrían de manera limitada sus muslos tonificados, en la parte superior una blusa de tirantes color negra enmarcaba su figura, permitiendo ver sus acentuados músculos, causados por tantas horas invertidas en ejercicio. En la parte posterior de su antebrazo derecho una cicatriz recorría desde su muñeca hasta el codo.

Viendo a la mujer que de alguna manera siempre aprecio profundamente, llegando a ser una inspiración para la maestra agua. A quien además contadas veces había visto con algo diferente a su uniforme, provocó que se sonrojara furiosamente mientras observaba con detenimiento el cuerpo bien proporcionado de la mujer ante ella.

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa? – Pregunto confundida al notar el tono rojizo en las mejillas de Kya – No me digas que has estado bebiendo otra vez – Suspiro con fastidio, solía ponerse incómodamente cariñosa con ella cada vez que bebía en su presencia.

Tu ropa… - Musitó después de algunos segundos más, Lin rápidamente dándose cuenta de su condición, sujeto el hombro de la curandera con fuerza jalándola al interior, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella, con el fin de evitar cualquier espectáculo que pudiera darles a sus vecinos, en especial molesto joven del piso superior que era mas que obvio su gusto por las mujeres maduras.

Una vez dentro Lin caminó por el corredor de la puerta principal conectado a la sala, una amplia habitación de paredes blanquecinas con piso de linóleo, tomó asiento en un sillón blanco de dos plazas, a Kya le costó unos segundo para salir de su estupor y tomar asiento en un sillón totalmente idéntico situación enfrente, separado solo por una mesa de madera de una sola pieza.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – Volvió a preguntar con el mismo tono plano de voz.

Kya sintió la mirada totalmente seria sobre ella, la única iluminación era proporcionada por la luz de la luna que se colaba por una amplia ventana situada en el lado izquierdo, dándole un aspecto más autoritario a la jeda de policía que a cualquier otra persona hubiera intimidado, pero Kya y ella se conocían desde su infancia y estaba acostumbrada a este tipo de miradas sin embargo había que reconocer que con los años intimidaban aun mas.

Recién llegue a la ciudad, me entere de todo lo que paso –, titubeó al ver la expresión de molestia en la cara de Lin. - Solo esperaba saber cómo lo estabas llevando.

La jefa de policía apretó su puño intentando mantener la calma, Kya de alguna manera era una de las pocas personas cercanas a ella, a pesar de los años y la abrupta separación con todo lo relacionado con Tenzin después de su rompimiento, tenían lo que pudiera considerarse una amistad.

-Fue un asunto menor, no tiene importancia-. Desestimó mirando a otro lado. – Las cosas a veces pasan y uno tiene que ser capaz de vivir con ello.

-Creí que hablar con alguien te haría bien -, le mostró una sonrisa sincera, inclinando su cuerpo hacía delante.

-No necesito hablar de nada-. Beifong se levantó del sillón de manera apresurada obviamente molesta, comenzando a caminar a su dormitorio. –Si esa es la razón por la que estás aquí te puedes ir ya-. Dijo de espaldas para después cerrar la puerta con fuerza tras ella.

Kya suspiró, era doloroso como a pesar de los años solo se habían distanciado mas, le hubiera gustado obtener por lo menos un saludo cariñoso, una invitación posterior o una charla amigable. Extrañaba la manera en que solían hablar hace tantos años atrás como si en verdad fueran familia, Lin nunca fue una persona abierta con los demás pero siempre era amable con ella, era triste ver como al pasar del tiempo solo se recluía en sí misma, dejando a los demás a un lado.

No tenía sentido permanecer por mas tiempo en el apartamento, así que decidió marcharse, sacó con cuidado del bolsillo derecho de su ropa una fotografía con la fecha anotada en la parte posterior, dejándola sobre la mesa de centro de la sala, para salir después derrotada, bajando los escalones hasta llegar al piso inferior, donde afuera la esperaba un Satomovil con sus maletas y un taciturno conductor.


	2. Obituario

Disclaimer: La historia pertenece a Bryan Konietzko y Michael Dante dimartino, así como Nickelodeon.

 **Muchas gracias a matsu33 por su comentario, los dos favoritos y seguimientos a esta historia.**

 **Capitulo 2**

 **Obituario.**

Lin Beifong despertó como cualquier otro día, comenzó por su serie de ejercicios matutinos en su gimnasio personal ubicado en una de las habitaciones de su hogar, para posteriormente tomar un ligero desayuno que consistía en café negro sin azúcar y un par de tostadas francesa; lo suficiente para no tener hambre hasta la hora del almuerzo, seguido de un baño para después ponerse su uniforme.

No fue hasta que estaba a punto de salir de su apartamento cuando notó una peculiar fotografía en medio de la mesa, se acercó con curiosidad y tomándola con cuidado la giró revelando la imagen. Una imagen tomada hace más de 30 años en el polo Sur, mostraba a Beifong en su adolescencia con ropa de la nación del agua, a su lado Kya la sostenía afectuosamente, ambas sonreía en dirección a la cámara.

Lin se quedo sorprendida, recordaba muy poco de aquella foto tomada hace ya tantos años atrás, donde vivía de alguna mas despreocupada, enfocada en su carrera como policía pero disfrutando cada momento fuera del trabajo. En ese entonces mantenía una estrecha amistad con Tenzin al igual que con sus hermanos mayores, incluso Katara era como una tía muy querida para ella, debido a la amistad entre sus padres siempre era bien recibida, pasando incluso largos periodos de tiempo en aquella región llena de tundra. Pero todo había cambiando a trasvés de los años, comenzando por su trabajo como policía y siendo el punto de inflexión su ruptura con Tenzin. Esto último causó un total distanciamiento por parte de Lin con todo lo relacionado con el maestro aire.

En ocasiones debido a las posiciones políticas de ambos solían verse con frecuencia, pero siempre existió esa incomodidad indefectible, sobre todo recordando el estado en el que dejó el templo del aire y el infructuoso intento de encarcelar a Pema. Pero con el tiempo, con la llegada de Korra a la ciudad y las situaciones a las que debieron enfrentarse de alguna manera fueron capaces de dejar estos sentimientos arraigados detrás.

Lin se sentía totalmente abrumada debido al remolino de recuerdos que pasaron por su mente contemplando una simple imagen, se sentó por algunos segundos intentando amainar la sensación de extraña nostalgia y melancolía que sentía en ese momento.

Lin pasó por las intimidantes puertas de metal de la estación de policía de manera diligente, con su expresión fría y calculadora, imponiendo respeto a su paso, antes de entrar a su oficina se encontró con Mako revisaba algunos informes en su escritorio, utilizando un impecable uniforme verde obscuro. Unas semanas de después de la detención de Kuvira fue ascendido a detective, justo ahora se encontraba asignado a un caso de desapariciones ocurridas cerca de la zona industrial.

-Jefa -. Saludó Mako de manera militar nada mas notar su presencia, casi tirando su silla al momento de levantarse.

La jefa de policía le dio una mirada satisfecha, era un chico perspicaz enfocado en su trabajo, centrado en su deberes, sin embargo, las cosas en su vida no estaban resultando muy bien últimamente, siendo notoria una actitud reservada de lo de costumbre.

Su brazo izquierdo había sanado rápidamente con la ayuda de un talentoso maestro agua especializado en la sanación, el único indicio de aquella herida era una cicatriz pequeña en su antebrazo, días después de la boda de Varrick fue capaz de regresar al trabajo sin ningún problema. Todo parecía estar yendo como de costumbre, no fue hasta semanas mas tarde cuando los problemas comenzaron, al regresar de sus espontaneas vacaciones la relación entre Korra y Asami era un hecho difícil de ocultar, además de ser del conocimiento de casi todas las personas cercanas a ambas, la última persona en enterarse sería Mako, quien no tomaría nada bien la noticia de que su dos ex novias estuvieran en una relación, la cual parecía ser a largo plazo. Molestándose con ambas mujeres al extremo de no hablar mas que lo necesario en su presencia las primeras semanas de su conocimiento a dicha relación.

Al principio se notaba molesto por la manera en que incluso su hermano trató difícilmente de ocultarlo, llegando al extremo de excluirlo de todas las actividades que realizaban los miembros restantes del equipo avatar, siendo sustituido por Opal.

Después de superar la conmoción inicial el equipo avatar y Opal solían frecuentar los mismos lugares de antes, como aquel restaurante cerca de la calle principal donde servían un delicioso pato-serpiente a la naranja, pero por lo general todo se tornaba incomodo para el maestro fuego siendo la única persona sin pareja en la mesa, causando que se sintiera excluido. Opal consciente de esa situación inventaría escusas para no asistir lo que causaría que Bolin desestimara también la invitación, dejando solo a las tres personas restantes, lo cual incomodaba aun mas a los presentes.

Luego estaba el hecho de los rumores por toda la ciudad, era bien sabido que el maestro fuego en algún momento salió con ambas mujeres durante un breve periodo de tiempo, pero ninguna de las dos relaciones trascendió, la gente comenzó a esparcir rumores acerca del repentino cambio en la sexualidad de ambas mujeres, culpando a Mako por este hecho y las cosas que debió de hacer mal para que ambas mujeres terminaran como pareja lésbica.

-Descansa-. Ordenó Lin.

-Me pidieron que le entregara esto,- dijo Mako sacando unos cuantos papeles del cajón superior de su escritorio.

Lin acepto los papeles, examinando su contenido con detenimiento.

-Bumi es quien está a cargo de todas estas actividades -. Replico molesta, ya era suficiente tener que lidiar con la seguridad de la ciudad, y el resto de las actividades causadas debido a la reconstrucción. Durante estos últimos meses cada uno de sus agentes tenía diversos puestos que los obligaba a tomar mas de una ronda al día. Muchos de ellos estaban cansados pero cumplían con su deber gustosos al ser un honor ser parte de la policía, no iba a poner mas presión en ellos por las irresponsabilidades de cierto nuevo maestro aire, asignada a uno de sus subordinados a dirigir sus labores.

-Quién te dio los documentos. – Cuestionó Lin.

-Saikhan los recibió esta mañana, al parecer Bumi tiene asuntos de urgentes que atender- Contestó el maestro fuego.

-Qué hay de los demás maestros, Tenzin, Jinora incluso Kai podrían hacerse cargo. – Replicó molesta - ¿Dónde están ahora?-

-No lo sé, solo recibí los documentos, Saikhan estaba saliendo a investigar algunos contenedores en la zona industrial-.

-Entiendo, continua con tus deberes-.

Lin entró a su oficina dejando los papeles entregados por Mako a un lado, se encargaría eso después. Comenzó por revisar los diversos documentos dejados en su escritorio, tomando notas de manera vertiginosa sobre cada uno de ellos, separando cada uno dependiendo de su contenido y colocando aquellos que eran necesarios gestionar en el cajón superior de su escritorio.

Comprobó su agenda, la mayor parte de actividades eran rutinarias por excepción de una junta acerca del presupuesto para la policía, cosa difícil considerando el gasto que implicó la destrucción de varias partes de la ciudad.

Antes de salir de la jefatura asigno los casos correspondientes para cada detective, reviso la lista de detenidos esta semana y por ultimo comprobó el avance de los nuevos reclutas que se encontraban en entrenamiento.

Cerca del ayuntamiento observo el reloj de la plaza principal faltaba mas de una hora para la reunión, así que decidió comer en un restaurante que frecuentaba desde hace varios años, recordando cuando su madre era la responsable de la fuerza policiaca, aquel tiempo donde patrullaba la ciudad a bordo de su auto, antes de todo el incidente con Su. Un día de lluvia encontró ese pequeño restaurante en donde servían comidas representativas de cada nación, Lin se encariño por el lugar siendo una cliente frecuente incluso después de tantos años. Una vez en la mesa de su preferencia, la cual estaba situada a un lado de una ventana, desde la cual podría observarse una calle poco concurrida con diversos puestos ofreciendo todo tipo de productos.

La comida consistió en Rábanos en vinagre, tallarines fritos y jugo de sandia que fueron puestos en su mesa sin tardanza. Este lugar en específico traía tantos recuerdos a su mente, algunas veces extrañaba su estilo de vida anterior, ciertamente las responsabilidades eran menores al igual que su cargo pero estaba libre de presiones y cualquier trato político, los cuales resultaban ser de lo mas molesto, se lamentaba profundamente buscar la aceptación y atención de su madre de manera desesperada, terminado en la policía a causa de ello.

Una vez satisfecha regreso a sus deberes. El presupuesto fue algo sencillo, consistió mas que nada en formalidades que resultaban innecesarias según Lin. Continúo sus actividades hasta el atardecer, lo que significaba el término de su día laboral.

Una vez en el muelle no tardo para llegar al templo del aire a bordo de un pequeño barco quien la llevo hasta la isla. Siendo recibida por un silencio sepulcral, incluso el viento se movía con lentitud, apenas meciendo las hojas de los árboles.

Subió los escalones que dirigían al templo, la estructura exterior la recibió de la misma manera, aquella calma era inusual dada la presencia de tres jóvenes maestros aire.

Paso por la abertura circular hasta la explanada principal la cual comunicaba por medio de corredores de madera todas las estancias del templo. Situadas en el piso se encontraba una gran cantidad de velas y algunas varillas de incienso.

Sentadas en un pasillo se encontraba Korra, siendo abrazada por Asami quien recorría con suavidad sus manos por la espalda y brazos de Avatar de manera constante.

Del otro lado Tenzin y Kya platicaban en voz baja, ambos tenían expresiones tristes en sus rostros, todo el templo parecía tener un aura deprimente. Lin se acerco cuidadosamente, a ambos maestros angustiada por el insólito aspecto de todos a la vista.

-¿Sucede algo? – Preguntó preocupada.

-Mi madre murió- Respondió Tenzin en voz baja.

-Lo siento tanto-, dijo Lin de manera automática a ambos hermanos.

-Está bien,- respondió Kya. -Fue inesperado para todos, no hay nada que pudiéramos hacer.

-Pudiste avisarnos antes-, Tenzin levantó la voz molesto. -Quisiera poder haber estado presente en su funeral.-

-Mamá sabia que cada uno tiene su vida ahora, quería evitar sufrimiento innecesario, enojarte no va a servir de nada.- Replicó.

-Era tan difícil permitirme despedirme de manera apropiada- Argumento Tenzin cruzando los brazos.

-Desde que papá murió estuve a su lado, en cambio tú cuántas veces te molestaste en visitarla, - Cuestiono.

-Era también mi madre Kya, deja de restregarme esas cosas-.

-Hice lo que pude por ella, no tengo nada de qué arrepentirme–.

-Korra y yo nos iremos ahora-, interrumpió Asami, el volumen de ambos maestros estaba aumentando considerablemente, así que prefirió detener sutilmente la pelea antes de que las cosas se salieran de control.

-Hasta luego-, se despidió la ingeniera de todos los presentes. Korra se aproximo detrás de Asami algunos segundos despues.

-Hey Lin-, le dijo a la maestra tierra sujetando su hombro momentáneamente.-Hasta luego-. Abrazó rápidamente a Tenzin y Kya antes de irse con Asami de la mano.

-Lo siento Kya-, Tenzin colocó su mano en el hombro de su hermana- Yo también iré a descansar. Hasta luego Lin-, musito antes de entrar al templo. Dejando a ambas mujeres en la tranquilidad en la isla. Por unos breves segundos todo cayó en un silencio absoluto.

-Ven, quiero observar el mar- Dijo Kya en voz baja sujetando con delicadeza la mano de Lin, guiándola hasta el mirador cercano al acantilado, ambas reposaron sus cuerpos contra las barandas de encino.

-Hicimos una pequeña ceremonia simbólica para despedirnos, incluso los niños ayudaron con los preparativos-. La mujer de la tribu agua decidió iniciar la conversación.

Lin desvió la mirada, era cierto que no tenía relación alguna con Katara, después de la ruptura con su hijo menor perdió todo el contacto por mas de una década con aquella mujer, pero hubiese querido estar presente en la ceremonia en su honor, ya que alguna vez pasaba tanto tiempo a su alrededor.

-Pensé en avisarte ayer, ¿sabes?, pero parece que ya tienes suficientes presiones. – La mujer mayor suspiró, fijando su vista en lo que parecía ser una Fragata camino a mar abierto.

-Las cosas no han estado saliendo bien últimamente es todo –. Intentó justificarse. -¿Dónde está Bumi?-

-Se fue nada mas terminar la ceremonia-.

-La foto. ¿De dónde la sacaste?-. Preguntó lo primero que vino a su mente, le estaban siendo molestos los silencios incómodos, nunca había sido buena en tratar con la gente, sobretodo en temas tan delicados como la muerte.

\- Mamá la guardo en un marco, durante años, siempre que la observaba recordaba lo cercanas que éramos, en esos momentos jamás me habría imaginado que salieras con mi hermano… - Soltó un breve suspiro antes de continuar.

-Gracias por estar aquí hoy, justo ahora conmigo Lin, se significa mucho para mí. – La curandera tomó una profunda respiración, antes de cruzar la distancia que separaba a ambas mujeres, por medio de un abrazo.

Lin sostuvo con fuerza a quien años atrás fue su confidente cercana, persona con quien le encantaba pasar una gran cantidad de tiempo, y deseaba apoyarla profundamente, pero era difícil expresarlo con palabras, así que profundizo el abrazo lo mas que pudo.

Kya disfruto la sensación de proximidad totalmente inusual por parte de aquella dura mujer, pero decidió intentar algo mas, se aparto un poco, sin dejar de sostener a Lin entre sus brazos, observó la expresión estoica mientras se veía reflejada en aquellos ojos verdes llenos de afecto.

Kya coloco suavemente la palma de su mano en su mejilla derecha acariciándola suavemente, Lin miró con desconcierto aquella inusual muestra de afecto, pero no tuvo tiempo de poner sus pensamientos en orden, en menos de un segundo unos labios estaban tocando los suyos.

Lin de quedo totalmente en shock, podía sentir la suavidad de los labios en su contra moviéndose lentamente sobre los de ella, era un beso simple, pero lleno de sentimiento. La mano de Kya se aferraba a su mejilla atrayéndola mas cerca, Lin respondió de manera titubeante al principio, era una sensación excepcional, todo su cuerpo estaba tenso por la sorpresa pero en esos instantes nada mas existía alrededor, toda su atención se encontraba en Kya y la manera en que sus labios jugueteaban dulcemente con los suyos.

¡Hey hola! Muchas gracias por leer.


	3. Confusión

**Muchas gracias a todas aquellas personas quienes se han tomado el tiempo de leer esta historia.**

 **Capitulo 3 Confusión.**

Lin apagó el despertador situado en el buro a un lado de la cama tras varios intentos fallidos, se sentó bostezando aún debajo de las cobijas intentando despertar completamente, cosa difícil considerando el tiempo tardado en consolar el sueño la noche anterior. La falta de sueño fue causada por las acciones de Kya mas temprano esa noche, esa simple muestra de afecto le estaba provocando confusión en todos los sentidos.

No podía dejar de pensar el ello, todo había sido tan repentino. Por lo cual en ese momento no estaba pensando, se sentía bien y por unos momentos se dejó llevar por aquellas sensaciones agradables, la calidez en sus labios y el cuerpo de la mujer en sus brazos. Sin embargo el momento no duro mucho, la maestra metal se asustó nada mas pensar en la situación en la que se encontraba.

Estaba besando a Kya la hermana mayor de su ex novio, con quien tuvo una relación considerablemente duradera, de alguna manera era una figura política, sabía que se vería afectada en caso de ser expuesta besando a una mujer en la manera en que lo hizo.

Por otro lado Lin estaría mintiendo si dijera que nunca se había sentido atraída por otra mujer, antes de convertirse en jefa de policía solía frecuentar un bar junto con los demás agentes para celebrar; tradición iniciada desde la creación de la fuerza policiaca de ciudad República.

Una noche tras desmantelar una gran red criminal; que controlaba gran parte de los barrios bajos de la ciudad dedicados en especial al alijo de drogas. Decidieron pasar un buen rato, en ese entonces su compañera de equipo y ella compartieron una sesión de caricias intensas causada por el exceso de alcohol, en una de las habitaciones traseras del establecimiento. Sin embargo las cosas no llegaron a más. Fue algo solo de una noche ambas acordarían la mañana siguiente.

Por último estaba la manera en que prácticamente huyo _"Qué clase de reacción fue esa"_ se preguntó, de utilizar más fuerza en poner distancia entre ambas probablemente la maestra agua hubiera golpeado las barandas de manera contundente. _"-Tengo que irme- "_ Era lo único que pudo decir antes de marcharse _._ Le habría gustado reaccionar de otra manera, pero en ese momento las cosas estaban bastante complicadas para pensar con claridad. " _¿Qué clase de reacción estúpida fue esa?"_

A causa de ello no tenía ni idea de cómo tratar a la maestra agua la siguiente vez que se vieran, de qué manera tendría que actuar, tendría que decir algo, ignorar toda la situación, poner distancia entre ambas, fuera la situación que sea Lin estaba consciente de que iba a sentir una profunda incomodidad.

Por un momento le hubiera gustado quedarse a averiguar qué estaba pasando, que era lo que representaba realmente ese beso. Pero tantas cosas pasando simultáneamente en su cabeza era difícil mantener la calma, por lo general tenia las cosas bajo su control.

La maestra tierra se levantó de la cama para iniciar su rutian, intentando olvidar el recuerdo de los acontecimientos de la noche anterior.

Una vez fuera de su apartamento caminó hasta la estación de tren mas cercana, abordo el transporte con rapidez; por suerte era una hora poco transitada, en menos de quince minutos llegó a su destino.

Era un edificio de cinco pisos, la fachada era de color arena mientras que los bordes alrededor de las ventanas eran blancos, uno de tantos edificios en ciudad República, pero a la jefa de policía le molestaba en particular dicho lugar, una vez dentro la estructura tomó el elevador hasta el último piso, ahí cruzo el pasillo y abrió la segunda puerta del corredor.

-Buenos días-. La saludó una mujer joven de cabello negro y tez blanca, rasgos finos y mirada amable, sentada en un sillón marrón de una plaza, escribiendo en una libreta.

La habitación era amplia, frente a la puerta, dos ventanas daban una maravillosa vista a la calle, del lado izquierdo se encontraban dos enormes libreros casi llenos con libros alfabéticamente ordenados, en la esquina derecha estaba un escritorio, el demás espacio era llenado por tres sillones en medio de la habitación.

-Buenos días Yin-. Respondió tomando asiento en uno de los sillones disponibles.

-¿Cómo has estado? – Cuestionó la mujer con una sonrisa sincera.

-Bien.- Le espetó.

-Entonces, ¿qué tal el trabajo? –

-Lo mismo de siempre-

Yin se inclinó un poco hacia delante antes de continuar. – Hoy estas actuando mas reservada que de costumbre, ¿ha pasado algo?-

-Es porque estas preguntando cosas sin sentido otra vez-. Le respondió mientras cruzaba los brazos.

-Lin, realmente me preocupo por ti y siento….

-Por qué no hablamos de la razón por la que estoy aquí, lo solucionamos y puedo volver al trabajo. – La interrumpió con voz molesta.

-Lo siento, pero no puedo hacer eso, se que te molesta estar aquí pero quiero ayudarte, es mi deber profesional, además esto no se trata solo de ese incidente, estamos aquí para hablar de ti. De que te permitas abrirte, no es bueno reprimirte todas esas emociones, vas a terminar enfermándote, pasas demasiado tiempo en el trabajo.

-Como sea es mi problema – Desestimó Lin con la intención de detener cualquier cosa que pudiera decir la otra mujer.

Después de apropiadamente una hora con cuarenta y tres largos e interminables minutos (según Lin), evitando todo tipo de preguntas que no deseaba contestar y tratando de mantener una conversación lo mas superficial posible, salió de aquel edificio tensa y molesta. Era una pérdida de tiempo asistir dos veces a la semana a esa estúpida terapia, no tenía ningún problema, el incidente fue causado por culpa de Raiko y sus estúpidas indecisiones, ella era la jefa de policía y sabía lo que tenía que hacer perfectamente.

Tras abordar de nuevo el tren llego al trabajo en menos de treinta minutos. Antes de poder entrar en su oficina fue detenida por un oficial en turno.

-Jefa siento molestarla, pero ha tenido una visita esta mañana temprano.- Dijo el oficial mientras revisaba un portapapeles.- La señorita Kya ha preguntado por usted-

-¿Qué le dijiste?- Cuestionó sorprendida automáticamente la jefa de policía.

-Le dije que no se encontraba en la estación por motivos desconocidos, estará de vuelta a la hora del almuerzo.-

Lin se quedo un poco atónita por la visita de la maestra agua, seguramente era debido a lo ocurrido pero no quería hablar de ello, sus pensamientos aun no se encontraban en orden, lo mejor sería evitar el encuentro por ahora.

-Tengo cosas que atender fuera de manera urgente, si vuelve hazle saber que no estaré en la ciudad por lo menos en una semana-.

\- Si señora-. En oficial saludo de manera militar antes de regresar a su puesto.

Lin entro a su oficina sin algún otro inconveniente, soltando un suspiro nada mas entrar, tenía inquietud de enfrentar a la maestra agua, lo mejor sería evitarla en lo que resolvía la situación.

Reviso los pendientes del día, quería mantenerse alejada de la jefatura lo mas posible por lo que prefirió salir lo mas antes posible, también tenía una gran cantidad de papeleo en su escritorio pero se encargaría de ello mas tarde. De esta manera no tendría que preocuparse por Kya.

Una vez finalizo el día regresó a la estación a terminar con el papeleo, una vez terminado decidió quedarse a adelantar el trabajo, con frecuencia solía quedarse hasta tarde en la jefatura siempre que se encontraba en la ciudad, le gustaba revisar de manera detallada cada informe recibido, y mantener un estricto control en el pápelo. Antes de iniciar decidió salir a la calle por un poco de comida en un puesto a una cuadra de ahí. Compró unas cuantas bolas de masa hervida de carne, incluso una bolsa de gomitas de fuego.

Era bastante tarde cuando llego a casa, un pequeño dolor de cabeza comenzaba a hacerse presente debido a tantas horas leyendo estúpidos papeles con letras diminutas.

Abrió la nevera en busca de un antojo nocturno, tras comprobar el refrigerador y los anaqueles, pensó que debería ir de compras pronto no solía comer mucho en casa, pero se estaba quedando sin cualquier tipo de alimentos

Después de una infructuosa búsqueda se retiro a su habitación donde observo el techo por un rato hasta quedar dormida.

Advertencia: Muy posiblemente aumente la clasificación en el próximo capítulo.


	4. Cediendo

Capitulo 4

Muchas gracias a todos los que se han tomado el tiempo de leer.

La clasificación está subiendo (M), si existe alguna molestia saltar la parte desde donde comienzan los asteriscos (*).

El resto de la semana pasó con bastante rapidez, los días siguieron la rutina usual de la ciudad en tiempos de tranquilidad, siendo los policías de Ciudad República los únicos acostumbrados a lidiar con todo tipo de situaciones adversas en todo momento.

Entre estas situaciones se encontraba la investigación a un grupo delictivo que operaba en la antigua zona industrial, utilizando los almacenes y fabricas viejas como base de operaciones, donde según algunos testigos preparaban diversos tipos de drogas y solían organizar peleas ilegales por diversión.

Debido a los innumerables testigos habían obtenido información relevante acerca de cuando y donde realizarían una importante venta, moviendo grandes cantidades de alijos diversos. Además se sabìa que varios líderes importantes de este cartel estarían presentes.

Era una operación simple pero tenía que ser realizada de manera eficaz y evitar cualquier tipo de situación adversa, sin embargo antes de cualquier cosa necesitaba hablar con Raiko, el hijo de puta estaba buscando una reelección para molestia de Lin, por lo cual quería aparecer en los periódicos lo más frecuente posible, siendo la oportunidad perfecta ese tipo de situaciones. Ser jefa de la policía venia acompañada de diversas responsabilidades políticas que la molestaban en lo más profundo.

Nada más salir de la estación se encontró con Korra, quien ocupaba el asiento del pasajero en un satomovil conducido por Asami, ambas parecían estar riendo mientras esperaban el cambio de color en el semáforo.

-¡Hey Lin!- gritó con fuerza Korra nada más ver a la mujer mayor, a pesar de encontrarse a una escasa distancia. La jefa de policía le dio una mirada cansada antes caminar hacía su vehículo.

-Buenas tardes Lin- Saludó Asami educadamente son una amable sonrisa.

-Hola Asami, espero que Korra no te este avergonzando como suele hacerlo cada vez que se encuentran en público-. Se burló la jefa de policía.

Korra hizo un mohín molesto pero prefirió ignorar el comentario, a su lado Asami río por su expresión infantil.

-Pensé que no estabas en la ciudad-. Cuestionó Korra intentado cambiar el tema e ignorar el hecho de que Asami se estaba riendo de ella.

-Tenía que arreglar algunas cosas en el reino tierra, solo fueron unos días-. Mintió sin problema.

-Es bueno saber que las cosas están mejor- Contestó el avatar honestamente.

-Sí, han mejorado mucho-, asintió- por cierto ahora estoy en servicio nos vemos después y… dejen de estorbar la calle-. Se despidió Lin señalando el semáforo que ahora se encontraba en amarillo.

Observó el automóvil avanzar rápidamente antes de continuar su camino.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

La operación salió sin ningún inconveniente, fue algo muy sencillo para todos los agentes involucrados, las cosas no habían durado más de media hora, bastantes criminales fueron capturados así como la intercepción de algunas armas, una considerable cantidad de drogas, sin mencionar que lograron apresar a uno de los lideres principales.

Una vez de regreso en la estación Lin desinfectaba una herida en sus nudillos, durante el enfrentamiento se encontró muy cerca de un maestro fuego, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo la maestra metal lo golpeo directamente en la cara, la cual se encontraba cubierta por algo parecido a un casco de motocicleta. El bastardo le causo una lesión considerable por la fuerza del golpe, pero supuso que el casco destrozado junto con su nariz era suficiente para compensarlo.

Una vez desinfectada la herida comenzó a retirar con agua toda la sangre aledaña para determinar el tamaño de la misma; no era muy grande pero ardia considerablemente, parecía que no necesitaba suturas, sin embargo al rededor un oscuro hematoma estaba comenzando a hacerse visible.

 _Bastará con una venda_ pensó, mientras buscaba el botiquín de primeros auxilios en los gabinetes cercanos.

-Jefa,- saludo Mako mientras entraba a la habitación, la cual solía ser una zona llena de casilleros donde solían guardar pertenencias personales, contaba con un pequeño lavabo y algunas bancas. -¿Todo esta bien?- Preguntó observando un poco de sangre en el piso.

-Fue un pequeño descuido, no es nada grave-.

Mako miró por un momento a su jefa, se encontraba realmente agradecido con aquella imponente mujer, debido a la confianza que le había brindado, le gustaba ser parte de la policía, jamás habría pensado ser algo mas que un jugador de pro-control, pero ahora era detective, era agradable poder ayudar a las personas y todo eso gracias a Lin.

Pero últimamente parecía que su jefa tenía una actitud considerablemente más reservada, en los últimos días se encontraba evitando a casi todos, durante su estancia en la comisaria apenas si salía de su oficina, por lo tanto pensó que le vendría bien un descanso, tanto trabajo debía estarle afectando.

-Estábamos pensando en ir a beber un poco, así que…

-Lo siento Mako, iré a casa-, lo interrumpió sin mirarlo.

-Vamos solo dos cervezas, es una tradición desde la creación de la jefatura- Insistió, espero unos pocos segundos pero no obtuvo respuesta así que intento otra cosa. -Tomaré los turnos de la noche la siguiente semana-.

Lin terminó de vendar su mano, antes de girar la vista, -está bien sólo dos cervezas pero tendrás que revisar el avance de los novatos también-.

Mako solo asintió. Era un buen trato para la maestra metal, todos los agentes parecían molestos de tomar turno nocturno, además obtendría un descanso de los novatos que parecían no ser más que maniquíes durante los combates contra oficiales de mayor rango.

Lin no se molesto en siquiera retirarsu armadura sabía que no estaría en el establecimiento de bebidas más de quince minutos.

El bar se encontraba a dos calles de la estación, en el cual preparaban un estilo especial de cerveza de fuego artesanal que era bastante popular en la ciudad.

Más de diez de sus subordinados se encontraban ahí disfrutando el rato, bebiendo en la parte posterior del establecimiento, mesas que por lo general estaban apartadas para ellos debido a la frecuencia con que solían visitar el bar. Los agentes se sorprendieron un poco a la llegada de su superior, pero decidieron no darle importancia.

Nada mas tomar sus asientos una camarera se acercó pidiendo sus órdenes.

-Tres cervezas por favor – pidió Lin, dos para ella y una para Mako ya que eran los únicos en la mesa que no tenían bebida.

Mako charlaba con sus compañeros e intentaba incluir a Lin en la conversación, cosa que estaba resultando infructuosa, ella solo se uniría a la plática después de una pregunta directa para después volver a guardar silencio una vez contestada. La verdad era que la maestra tierra no se sentía a gusto desde hace años en esos lugares.

En cuanto las bebidas llegaron Lin tomó sus dos respectivas cervezas bebiendo el primer tarro de golpe y en un solo trago. Todos en la mesa dirigieron su atención a tal escena, unos segundos después bebió el segundo tarro de tres largos tragos.

-Nos vemos luego-, se despidió dejando un billete sobre la mesa -recuerda que tienes el turno nocturno la próxima semana Mako-. Dijo Lin confiada antes de salir caminando del establecimiento en dirección a su apartamento, conteniendo una sonrisa al ver la divertida expresión de Mako.

Diez minutos más tarde el efecto del alcohol comenzaba a hacer presencia en su sistema, causado más que nada por su velocidad en beber y el hecho de que habían pasado varías horas desde su última comida.

Podía sentirse levemente mareada y sus movimientos comenzaban a ser un poco erráticos, caminó deprisa por la calle deseando llegar lo más pronto a su departamento para poder descansar debido a la somnolencia que se hizo presente en ese momento.

Entró por las rejas que separaban del exterior el edificio, para encontrarse con Kya quién se encontraba sentada en los escalones de la entrada principal. Lin se quedó quieta sorprendida por la súbita aparición de la maestra agua.

-Hey Lin –, saludó Kya levantándose mientras le daba una expresión suave. Había pasado cerca de 40 minutos esperando a su llegada y estaba a punto de marcharse ya que pensaba que no la encontraría.

Lin la miro por algunos segundos, los últimos días la única razón para ir a su departamento era para dormir (los sillones disponibles en su oficina eran muy incómodos) además de ser más práctico desayunar y ducharse en su propia casa.

-Buenas noches – Le respondió lacónicamente con una seria expresión, a pesar del tiempo que se había tomado para pensar las cosas aun era incapaz de llegar a una conclusión sobre las acciones de Kya hace más de una semana en el templo aire.

-Creí que estaría bien hablar un poco, siento haberte sorprendido-.

-Todo está bien, no tienes de que preocuparte- Contestó la jefa de policía tratando de minimizar la situación. -Bien te escuchó...-, reiteró mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre su pecho.

-Crees que podría pasar a tu departamento-, Expresó la hija del avatar señalando al edificio.

-No creo que sea conveniente-.

-Vamos solo serán unos momentos, además te voy a hacer un favor y revisar esa herida - dijo señalando la mano vendada de Lin, -sigues siendo tan imprudente como siempre-. Declaró la maestra agua mientras retiraba hábilmente las llaves de la mano de Lin, dándole la misma expresión que solía utilizar de joven cada vez que lograba hacer lo que quería.

Lin se encontraba sentada en una de las sillas de madera del comedor, frente a ella Kya aplicaba agua control sobre la lesión, la cual estaba comenzando a hincharse debido al golpe, un leve tono morado cubría toda la zona indicando un hematoma.

Kya se sentía un poco incomoda debido al silencio que las había acompañado todo el camino desde la entrada, intentaba sobrellevar la situación tratando de aparentar que toda su atención se encontraba en la curación. Una vez terminó vendó la herida cariñosamente.

Gracias –, musitó Lin, recordando años atrás cuando Kya solía curar todas las heridas causadas durante sus primeros años como policía, a pesar de su forma de vida extravagante siempre tenía tiempo para ella. Solía recibir mayor atención y entendimiento de Kya la mayor parte del tiempo en comparación con su propia familia.

Kya asintió con una leve sonrisa, estaba agradecida de que a pesar del impulso de la semana pasada aun podía hablar con Lin, de una manera considerada normal. En ese momento el olor a alcohol llego a su nariz. Kya miro extrañada a la mujer frente ella, sabía que la mujer menor frecuentaba muy poco el alcohol. Sin embargo antes de que pudiera hacer un comentario al respecto la controladora de metal abandono su asiento.

¿A dónde vas? –, preguntó.

-A la cocina, tengo hambre-.

La maestra agua la siguió hasta que llego al refrigerador donde la otra mujer lo examinó de manera rápida al no encontrar nada, posteriormente registro en anaquel situado encima de la estufa, en él solo encontró un par de latas situadas en la parte posterior acumulando polvo.

-Puedo ir a buscar algo de comer –, se ofreció la hija del avatar, a pesar de la hora estaba segura que encontraría algún puesto de comida.

-No, está bien-, contestó Lin apoyando su espalda contra la pared.

-¿Cómo están las cosas fuera de la ciudad? Llevo bastante tiempo Ciudad República para mi gusto. –. Decidió preguntar la maestra agua antes de regresar al silencio incomodo.

-Nada relevante, la nación de Tierra están planeando organizar elecciones, implementaran algo así como una monarquía parlamentaria –. Mintió Lin un poco tensa.

-Uh… me alegro que las cosas estén mejorando-.

-Sí de alguna manera-.

-Sabes… quería hablar acerca de lo que paso en el templo del aire, no era mi intensión asustarte… -Decidió sacar el tema ahora que la maestra metal estaba hablando.

-Hablaremos cuando tenga tiempo, necesito dormir, sal cuando gustes.- Dijo Lin tratando de escapar de la habitación para evitar el tema. Una cosa era hablar rápidamente en el exterior del edificio, poder aclarar las cosas y continuar como si nada. Pero definitivamente no quería tener esa discusión en el departamento. Su relación con la maestra agua ya estaba demasiado dañada, a pesar de todo aun quería conservar lo poco que quedaba de la amistad que alguna vez tuvieron.

Kya observo como la maestra metal comenzaba a caminar hacia la puerta de la cocina, sin embargo antes de que pudiera abandonar la habitación la sostuvo cuidadosamente por el codo, Lin giro sorprendida al sentir una presión suave en su brazo, era lo suficiente fuerte para sujetarla, pero también podría forzar su salida de manera fácil. A pesar de eso se quedo en silencio mirando a Kya, cuando sus ojos se encontraron la maestra metal la desvió la mirada para comenzar a estudiar los patrones en los azulejos.

Segundos después sintió la mano de Kya en su mejilla justo como la última vez, causado que recordara lo bien que sintió aquel beso, Kya espero algunos segundos para permitir reaccionar a Lin, pero ella no apartó su mirada del suelo.

Kya cruzo la distancia que las separaba con lentitud, notando como Lin la miró de reojo pero de nuevo evitando mirarla a la cara. Kya levanto con delicadeza el rostro de Lin aun acariciando su mejilla. Observo sus profundos ojos verdes llenos de una mirada indescifrable, pensó en decir algo pero ninguna palabra llegó a su mente, así que decidió ser lo más directa al respecto.

Comenzó besándola de manera suave y con lentitud, tomándose el tiempo para saborear sus labios, Lin tardo unos segundos para reaccionar pero sorprendentemente le estaba regresando el beso, de manera torpe y algo errático pero para la maestra agua era totalmente agradable.

Intento ser lo más suave posible mientras colocaba el cuerpo de Lin contra la pared mientras profundizaba el contacto, quería aprovechar esa pequeña oportunidad, sabiendo lo difícil que era cambiar de opinión a la maestra metal.

Su lengua comenzó a juguetear con su labio inferior tratando de hacerse camino en la boca de la mujer menor, quien acepto después de unos segundos. Su boca tenía un ligero sabor a cerveza que rápidamente perdió debido a la sensación extremadamente agradable, era difícil para Kya mantener el control, pronto empezó a colocar caricias al costado del torso de la maestra metal mientras acortaba toda la distancia que las separaba.

La temperatura estaba aumentando considerablemente, Kya abandonó su boca para trasladarse al cuello de la mujer menor, quien gimió por la sorpresa y la agradable sensación. Kya aplico presión utilizando el ápice de su lengua intentando causar mas agradables sonidos. Continuar su camino por su cuello estaba siendo imposible debido a la armadura de metal, intentó retirarla con sus manos sin apartar su boca de su piel, pero resulto ser imposible, suspiro cansada al apartarse, esperaba que Lin no cambiara de opinión al pedirle que retirara la armadura.

-Crees que puedas desacerté de la armadura –, decidió preguntar con un hilo de voz.

Lin la miro de nuevo con esa mirada indescifrable antes de asentir. Se alejo de la pared donde hace unos momentos se encontraba recargada y salió de la cocina sin decir alguna palabra.

Una vez llegó a su habitación se paso la mano por el cabello debido a la frustración inexplicable, intentaba dar sentido a todo lo que estaba pasando, para este momento todo el alcohol se había ido de su sistema.

Aparto de su cuerpo su armadura con rapidez, votándola en una esquina de su habitación. Era muy confuso lo que estaba pasando, pero sin duda agradable, se quedo mirando fijamente la pared esperando poder aclarar su mente.

Kya se sintió nerviosa por la manera en la que la maestra metal abandono la cocina, quizá esa pregunta estaba fuera de lugar y debido a ella perdió todo lo que había conseguido en ese breve lapso de tiempo, quizá solo debió aferrarse a lo que tenia después de todo Lin podría haber cambiado de opinión en cuanto le dio la oportunidad.

La maestra metal estaba tardando demasiado decidió ir a ver qué estaba pasando, odiaba esa sensación de vacío en su estomago que se estaba intensificando a cada segundo.

Se sintió un poco nerviosa al entrar al dormitorio, así que observo desde la puerta, Lin estaba de espaldas mirando a la nada. La armadura yacía esparcida despreocupadamente en un rincón.

Kya tomó esto como una buena indicación. Se acercó de la manera mas silenciosa posible, para abrazarla por la espada sorprendiéndola al hundir su cara en su cuello mientras besaba con ternura la zona expuesta.

********** (-M-) *********

Lin sintió sus mejillas arder un poco debido a la atención, Kya tomó entre sus manos la cara de Lin para girarla lo necesario hasta que pudo capturar su boca con la suya, esta vez no perdió tiempo y profundizo el beso, moviendo su lengua de manera seductora. Todo su cuerpo se encontraba presionado en su espalda, sus manos comenzaron a vagar de nuevo por su torso bien constituido, recorriendo la zona hasta bajar para acariciar su vientre, una de sus manos comenzó a amasar uno de sus pechos aplicando la suficiente presión para causar un ruidoso gemido por parte de Lin.

De repente la cantidad de ropa entre ellas era demasiada, Kya aparto su boca un momento para levantar la camisa de la mujer menor, tirándola despreocupadamente al piso, sin embargo abajo otra blusa de tirantes blanca cubría todavía gran parte de su cuerpo.

– Usas demasiada ropa,- bromeo mientras se deshacía de la otra blusa dejando a la maestra tierra solo en su sujetador color blanco.

Lin sintió arder sus mejillas de nuevo. –Es mi uniforme.- fue todo lo que pudo llegar a decir antes de que Kya continuara besándola hasta dejarla sin aliento.

La maestra agua la obligo retroceder por medio de besos apasionados, sin embargo Lin lo notó hasta que se encontraba sentada en la cama, su impresión fue suficiente para que Kya pudiera deslizar el cierre posterior de su vestido. Para posteriormente sentarse a horcajadas sobre Lin disfrutando la diferencia de altura mientras continuaba besando y explorando toda la piel disponible. La maestra metal ahora se aferraba con fuerza a su cintura para mantener el equilibrio de ambas.

Una vez se separaron en busca de aire Kya deslizo su vestido hasta donde le era posible debido a su posición, exponiendo su sostén azul cerúleo, sonrió un poco al notar un leve sonrojo en las mejillas de Lin.

Kya la beso de nuevo con pasión, sus lenguas lucharon por el control dentro de su boca, mientras sus manos recorrían toda la piel expuesta provocando un frenético aumento en su deseo. Kya se retiro de Lin, para deshacerse completamente de su vestido, encontrándose ahora solo en su ropa interior.

La maestra agua procedió a hacer lo mismo con Lin, retirando sus pantalones con rapidez, tirándolos al piso justo como toda la demás ropa, antes de comenzar a besarla de nuevo, retiro hábilmente el sujetador blanco de Lin, dejando expuestos dos montículos de tamaño considerable a los cuales definitivamente iba prestar mucha atención.

Kya dio un rápido beso en los labios de la maestra metal antes de comenzar a lamer de manera rápida uno de sus pezones, succionando y utilizando sus dientes para un poco de presión mientras su otra mano acariciaba sus piernas, pasando sus dedos por la parte interior de sus muslos.

Lin se encontró incapaz de mantener el control debido a tantas sensaciones agradables, gimiendo con fuerza incitando aun mas a la maestra agua.

Kya regresó al cuello de Lin en donde dejo una pequeña marca morada, mientras masajeaba con fuerza ambos pechos, dejo besos descuidados por todo su pecho hasta llegar hasta su vientre donde dejo otra marca rojiza, una vez ahí retiro la única pieza de ropa que le quedaba a la jefa de policía.

Comenzó a pasar su lengua cuidadosamente su entrada la cual se encontraba considerablemente mojada, lamia con desesperación alrededor de la zona, saboreando la esencia de Lin. Su lengua entro rápidamente en su apertura causando un fuerte gemido por parte de Lin, Kya comenzó a besar con desesperación su abertura poniendo suficiente presión y usando un poco sus dientes sin llegar a lastimarla.

Utilizó su hombro para poner su pierna permitiéndole una mayor profundidad al penetrarla con su lengua, mientras una de sus manos estimulaba el clítoris de la mujer menor.

Pronto sintió a Lin tensarse, las manos de la maestra metal se aferraron fuertemente a sus hombros atrayéndola lo más cerca posible, sin importarle el dolor de la lesión de su mano. Kya sintió como todo el cuerpo de Lin se libero tras un gemido silencioso, levantó la vista para ver a Lin jadeante y llena de sudor, tratando de regular su respiración.

Kya no perdió el tiempo y retiró toda su ropa restante antes de besar a Lin quien aun se encontraba respirando con dificultad, la sensación de fricción de entre sus cuerpos ahora desnudos era abrumadora.

Durante tantos años había deseado a la mujer debajo de ella y no pensaba desaprovechar el momento sabiendo la actitud de Lin pudiera ser cosa de una sola vez y no pensaba dar marcha atrás.

Gracias por leer.


	5. Conversaciones

Capítulo 5: Conversaciones.

N/A: Muchas Gracias a todas las personas quienes han estado leyendo esta historia, hay galletas virtuales para todos ustedes disponibles al final del capítulo.

Kya despertó repentinamente. Debido a la iluminación de la habitación cerró sus ojos de manera instantánea mientras rodaba su cuerpo desnudo hacia el lado derecho de la cama, estiró su brazo en busca del reconfortante cuerpo sobre el cual había dormido la noche anterior.

Buscó a tientas sobre la suave superficie, la única evidencia de que alguna vez tuvo compañía era la calidez que aún seguía presente sobre las blancas sabanas.

-Lo siento, no quería despertarte-, musitó una voz en un tono casi audible.

Kya abrió los ojos instintivamente para encontrase a la jefa de policía quien se encontraba en medio del dormitorio, cubriéndose con una sábana; de manera innecesaria según la opinión de la maestra agua, parecía estar buscando su ropa en el suelo, una vez la halló Kya pudo obtener una mirada rápida al cuerpo bien constituido, antes de ser oculto de su visión por la molesta pijama.

-Vas a tomar una ducha-, afirmó la maestra agua siendo consciente de la rutina de la otra mujer.

-Si… -

-Entonces, ¿por qué te estás vistiendo? Te vez mucho mejor sin ropa. – Dijo mientras le daba una mirada lasciva.

-No voy a caminar desnuda fuera de la habitación– Le respondió deprisa, tratando de evitar que notará el sonrojo en sus mejillas, mientras salía de la alcoba en dirección al cuarto de baño. Aún se encontraba algo incomoda respecto a ese tipo de comentarios.

-Te hare el desayuno – Manifestó mientras se levantaba de la cama, miró unos segundos alrededor en busca de su propia ropa.

Ambas mujeres se encontraban desayunando en silencio, justo como lo habían estado haciendo desde aproximadamente tres semanas atrás.

Kya soltó un suspiro cansado, odiaba cómo funcionaban las cosas durante las mañanas y la incomodidad que cernía sobre ellas en todo momento hasta que Lin abandonaba el apartamento para ir al trabajo. Era incluso difícil hablar de temas triviales.

-Sabes estaba pensando en que tal vez podríamos salir, conozco varios lugares muy agradables– Mencionó Kya tratando de sonar lo mas casual posible, tras un momento sintió un dejó de nerviosismo por la falta de respuesta. -No tiene por qué ser esta noche, podría ser el fin de semana- Agregó rápidamente.

-Quizás-, murmuro Lin al aíre antes de continuar ingiriendo.

La curandera se sorprendió un poco por la respuesta, era más de lo que obtenía en general por parte de Lin. No era una respuesta directa pero no se estaba negando como normalmente lo hacía. En su rostro se formo una media sonrisa antes de volver a su comida.

Una vez terminado el desayuno la maestra agua recogió los platos mientras Lin se colocaba la armadura.

-Ya me voy-, comentó incómodamente la maestra metal jugueteando con el borde de su uniforme.

Lin abrazó torpemente a Kya por unos instantes, la maestra agua regresó el gesto y le beso tiernamente la mejilla antes de separarse.

Nos vemos Kya –, se despidió antes de salir del apartamento.

La jefa de policía camino hasta la esquina de la calle donde espero recargada contra la pared. No fue hasta que observo salir del edificio y desaparecer de su vista a cierta mujer que regreso a casa. Se retiro la armadura y la ropa del trabajo, después de todo era su día libre.

Durante las últimas semanas las cosas estaban cambiando de manera radical. Comenzando por la primera noche que compartieron juntas, la mañana posterior había sido de lo mas incomoda en especial para Lin quién no tenía la mínima idea de que decir o hacer, al principio pensó que en definitiva arruino la amistad que pudieron volver a compartir y que todo era cosa de una sola ocasión, causada por la intensidad del momento. Tras un silencioso desayuno y una rápida despedida, la maestría agua se marchó dejando a Lin intranquila para el resto del día.

Pero para sorpresa de la maestra metal Kya apareció en la puerta la noche siguiente trayendo consigo deliciosa comida de la nación del fuego. Al principio la maestra tierra intentaba mantener distancia, pensado que a pesar de lo ocurrido entre ellas todo se encontraba bien de alguna manera, pero eso no funcionó, término por aceptar que iba a estar compartiendo su cama y disfrutando de diversos placeres cada vez que Kya la vistaba.

Algunas veces compartían la cena, por lo general era comida comprada en la calle, algunas otras veces Kya solía traer ingredientes para cocinar, incluso una vez Lin había sido quién la había preparado, nada muy elaborado pero no era mala cocinera. En las últimas semanas la alacena se encontraba más llena de lo que había estado en los últimos 10 años.

Tenía que admitir que las cosas con la maestra agua se estaban volviendo rutinarias, en los últimos días se había percatado del cambio inconsciente que sufrirán sus conductas. Mientas que antes solía quedarse hasta tarde en la estación, ahora intentaba todo lo posible para salir a tiempo. Solo llevaba trabajo a casa de ser necesario, además se encontraba delegando obligaciones constantemente para no tener que salir de la ciudad, algunas personas incluso señalaron el buen cambio de actitud que parecía estar teniendo. De alguna manera sabía cuál era la razón de la modificación de su conducta, el pasar tiempo con la maestra agua le estaba resultando ciertamente agradable.

Durante años la única constante en la vida de Lin había sido el trabajo, desde que era adolecente deseaba poder estar a la altura de las expectativas de su madre para obtener su reconocimiento, pensado erróneamente que lo lograría al convertirse en la jefa de policía. Tarde se dio cuenta de todo lo que tuvo que dejar a un lado, entre estas cuestiones se encontraban sus relaciones sentimentales.

Lin estaba cansada de lidiar con rupturas desde hace mucho tiempo, aunque la de Tenzin fue la más dolorosa, existía una larga lista de decepciones amorosas que la había acompañado a través de toda su vida, al final llego a la comprensión de que todo era causado por ella.

Recordaba en especial la relación con un joven empresario tres años menor que ella, era un hombre caucásico bien parecido, atento y amable. Justo en ese momento el departamento de policía se encontraba en proceso de expansión, lo cual significaba una gran cantidad de trabajo. Al principio no parecía impórtale incluso solía apoyarla considerablemente, pero después un rato comenzaron las protestas por el poco tiempo que pasaban juntos, al final se canso y se fue como todos los demás.

Quizás esa era la razón por la cual no deseaba una relación formal con Kya; no quería que terminara igual que todas las demás, prefería no tener obligaciones al respecto, y continuar trabajando de la misma manera. Además las cosas estaban funcionando bien para ambas, por mas incomodas o torpes que fueran las cosas Kya siempre regresaba.

* * *

El repentino golpeteo de la puerta llamó la atención de la maestra metal sacándola de sus pensamientos, colocó en su escritorio los papeles que se encontraba leyendo antes de hablar.

-Adelante-, expresó con voz firme.

La puerta se abrió permitiendo la entrada de Kya.

-Buenas tardes–, saludó dándole una pequeña sonrisa mientras ingresaba a la oficina.

– ¿Qué haces aquí? – Cuestionó la jefa de policía enseguida, por lo general únicamente Kya solía visitarla en su departamento.

– Esperaba que pudieras acompañarme tengo algunas cosas que comprar. –

–Lo siento, tengo mucho trabajo pendiente, – respondió de manera automática.

–Puedes dejarlo para mañana, te espero fuera – Agregó la maestra agua antes de retirarse cerrando la puerta tras de ella. Sabía perfectamente como era Lin, así que definitivamente no le iba a dar alguna oportunidad de huir.

Lin se quedó mirando el lugar donde Kya se encontraba parada hace algunos segundos, vaya que la había tomado por sorpresa. Giro la vista al reloj situado en la pared opuesta, sólo diez minutos para su hora de salida.

La jefa de policía se paró confundida de su silla, intento caminar alrededor de la habitación; un viejo habito que siempre lograba calmarla, sin embargo, tras algunas vueltas algo llamo su atención, afuera parada utilizando la sombra de la estatua de su madre para cubrirse de los intensos rayos del sol se encontraba Kya esperándola por lo que podía decir.

Lin lanzó un suspiro cansado, parecía que no tenía opción, bueno después de todo pudiera no ser algo tan malo. Se retiró la armadura y caminó a paso apresurado fuera de la comisaria.

Nada más salir Kya le ofreció una sonrisa.

– Vamos, – le indicó la maestra agua antes de comenzar a caminar.

La zona comercial era bastante amplia, solían vender todo tipo de productos de las cuatro naciones, perfecto lugar para adquirir casi cualquier cosa. Mientras caminaban el olor a comida y té flotaba en el aire, por otro lado el ajetreo de las personas y los autos pasando en las estrechas calles hacia un poco difícil moverse.

La mujer menor miro con detenimiento a su compañera por alguna extraña razón la maestra agua había permanecido en silencio casi todo el camino.

– No esperaba verte, – Dijo Lin una vez caminaron por una calle con un ruido menor considerable.

– Hace unos días durante el desayuno aceptaste salir –, le respondió disminuyendo el paso.

Lin le dirigió una mirada extrañada, sabía que no podía haber aceptado salir así de la nada, tras algunos momentos de profunda reflexión, recordó la palabra en sí. Definitivamente tendría que ser más cuidadosa con las palabras que utilizaba con la maestra agua. Un simple "quizás" y se estaba tomando la molestia de irla a buscar a su trabajo. Sólo lo había dicho para evitar entrar en una conversación incomoda como solía suceder por lo general cuando no le daba una respuesta satisfactoria. Sabía que probablemente no fuera del agrado de Kya pero les evitaba entrar en temas incómodos como lo era la naturaleza de su relación.

–Sabes, he estado pensado, deberíamos tener una cita o algo así como una cena–, expresó la maestra agua mientras tomaba la mano de Lin entre la suya.

Lin observó sus manos entrelazadas por algunos instantes antes de retirar la suya. –Lo siento, no creo que sea prudente –, respondió tajante sin saber que más decir.

Tras esas palabras el semblante de Kya cayó considerablemente.

–Humph, prudente…. –, se burló la mujer mayor, –cuando solíamos ser jóvenes todo eso no parecía importante, incluso solíamos tomarnos de las manos todo el tiempo–.

–Yo no sabía que eras…

– ¿Qué?, gay, lesbiana –, interrumpió con fuerza la oriunda del sur. – ¿Tu estatus público es todo lo que te importa? – agregó con molestia.

–No es eso solo que….

–¡Todas nuestras vidas hemos estado bajo escrutinio, somos los descendientes de gente importante, gente que cambió el mundo, todos esperan cosas grandiosas de nosotros! –, Kya bajo la vista avergonzada, –Nunca he sido lo que esperan de mí, realmente dejo de importarme hace tiempo… pero contigo es diferente–.

–Ni siquiera me importo que mi padre no me aceptara, siempre es Tenzin, incluso contigo…

–Kya…–, La maestra metal intentó decir algo pero ninguna palabra llego a su mente.

–Solo quiero saber por qué no quieres hablar, quiero saber qué es lo que tenemos, qué es esto, realmente no quiero ser solo alguien con quien compartes noches ocasionales–.

–Kya…, lo siento pero no puedo darte una respuesta ahora– musitó Lin mirando a otro lado.

Era una noche demasiado cálida, incluso con la ventana abierta su habitación no lograba enfriarse, Lin retiró una de las cobijas de manera cuidadosa intentando no despertar a la mujer a su lado, a pesar del calor aún dormían abrazadas, la maestra metal contempló algunos segundos a la mujer mayor antes de volver a su posición original, sin embargo no pudo conciliar el sueño.

Por alguna razón los pensamientos acerca de la charla con Kya más temprano esa noche no dejaban de repetirse en su mente, era obvio que quería otro tipo de relación pero Lin no estaba segura de poder ser capaz de proporcionársela. Mientras más tiempo estuvieran juntas más dolería al final, algo que había aprendido de mala gana con Tenzin.

Lin abrazó con fuerza a la maestra agua en un intento de sacar todos esos pensamientos de su mente. Kya por su parte se despertó debido al movimiento repentino, sonrió al sentir los brazos de la maestra metal alrededor de su cuerpo.

Gracias por leer, las sugerencias y comentarios son bienvenidos .


	6. Decepciones

Gracias a: **Arwin, Sebh1j0, matsu33, Mercyredhead, Obini, Guest, KoAsLM005, triblyn y jaydisita.8709,** quienes se han tomado el tiempo de comentar. También a todos los demás que le han dado una oportunidad a esta historia. :)

Advertencia: hay contenido sexual al final de este capítulo.

 **Capítulo 6: Decepción.**

Lin miro el piso de madera un poco desgastado por los años, por alguna razón justo ahora los detalles le parecían sumamente interesantes. Se encontraba sentada en el borde de su cama reflexionando profundamente, sin embargo, su mente parecía distraerse con cualquier mínima cosa a su alrededor, todo parecía adquirir una sorprendente relevancia si lo comparaba con lo que aquejaba su mente.

El objeto de su perturbación era un trozo de papel encontrado más temprano esa mañana en el buro justo a un lado de su cama. Había sido dejado por Kya antes de irse, Lin se encontró verdaderamente sorprendida de la ausencia de la maestra agua, era la primera vez que se iba antes de que ella despertara.

Ese pequeño papel sólo contenía un determinado lugar, un día y una fecha específica. La mujer menor comenzaba a sospechar que no vería a Kya hasta entonces. El lugar era plenamente conocido por Lin debido a que pertenecía a un antiguo amigo del anterior equipo avatar, Lin tenía vagos recuerdos de comer ahí con su madre y sus amigos cuando era niña, incluso con Tenzin en un tiempo más reciente.

El pensar en su fracaso de relación con Tenzin le causo un profundo suspiro a la jefa de policía. Las cosas parecían estar volviéndose cada vez más complicadas. Arrugo la nota entre sus manos de manera inconsciente antes de levantarse de la cama y prepararse para el trabajo.

* * *

El resto de la semana pasó con lentitud para Lin, quien parecía estar de un humor peor a lo usual, llegando al punto de que incluso los oficiales más competentes solían evitarla a toda costa. Para empeorar las cosas, una banda se encontraba realizando robos violentos en la parte oeste de la ciudad, lo cual significaba que Raiko se encontraría presionando a Lin hasta que detuvieran a los responsables.

Lin se miró en el espejo mientras pensaba " _es cansancio"_ se repetía una y otra vez. Durante la última semana se había sentido totalmente agotada, además se encontraba de un humor irritante llegando a gritar por cosas que carecían totalmente de sentido. Era obvio que la repentina ausencia de Kya la estaba afectando, era desconcertante para Lin no tener control de su vida y sus emociones.

– Sólo dos días más–, musitó de manera inconsciente. No quería admitirlo pero extrañaba demasiado a Kya, era agradable tener alguien en casa que la hacía olvidar todos sus problemas.

* * *

Kya esperaba pacientemente en la mesa del restaurante, el cual había sido elegido específicamente para que la jefa de policía pudiera estar lo más cómoda posible. La mesa estaba situada al final del pasillo en contra de la pared, era lo suficiente privado para charlar e incluso intercambiar señales de afecto sin que alguien más se percatase, desde el día que había pasado por Lin a la estación notó que parecía un poco incomoda con gente alrededor.

El tiempo paso con lentitud mientras la maestra agua comprobaba la hora varias veces, poco a poco la decepción fue haciéndose presente hasta que después de cuarenta minutos de espera fue obvio que Lin no iba a venir. Kya lanzó un suspiro cansado antes de levantarse de la mesa totalmente afligida, necesitaba salir de ahí lo más pronto posible, estar dentro del restaurante le causaba una vorágine de sentimientos de dolor que amenazaban con exteriorizarse mientras más tiempo pasaba ahí.

Caminó apresuradamente en dirección a la salida, sin embargo antes de poder salir colisionó con un joven que entraba al restaurante con prisa, dio algunos pasos atrás tratando de mantener el equilibrio, el joven de aparentemente buenos reflejos la sujeto del antebrazo ayudándola a estabilizarse.

–Lo siento–, se disculpó apenada en un murmullo, estaba a punto de continuar su camino hasta que reconoció a la persona que todavía se encontraba frente a ella.

–No hay problema, – le respondió esbozando una sonrisa, – me alegró de encontrarla, me ha pedido Lin notificarla de que no podrá asistir, ha ocurrido una emergencia en el trabajo.

–Entiendo –, susurró mientras consideraba las palabras dichas por el maestro fuego. Sintió sus emociones sosegarse gradualmente hasta que logró tranquilizarse, la ausencia de Lin era por una emergencia, _-ella realmente había pensado venir-_ pensó, sin embargo le dolió un poco, sabía que era la jefa de policía, de ella dependía la seguridad de la ciudad pero Kya quería saber lo importante que era para la maestra metal.

– Mako, ha sido un tiempo sin verte, – Dijo Kya recordando de repente que el maestro fuego aún estaba ahí.

–Sí, ciertamente –, respondió frotándose la parte posterior del cuello con la palma de la mano. La última vez que ambos se vieron fue cuando aún se encontraba molesto con Korra y Asami por su relación.

– Espero que Lin se encuentre bien–, dijo Kya intentando llevar la conversación a un tema más cómodo.

– Si, sólo quiere asegurarse de que todo este bien. –

–Gracias Mako, entonces nos vemos después –, se despidió agitando su mano. Avanzó algunos pasos a la salida mientras pensaba en ir al departamento de Lin, necesitaba hablar con ella y saber que todo estaba bien, además extrañaba pasar tiempo con la mujer menor.

–Espere, me ha pedido además que la escolte, – El maestro fuego se movió con rapidez hasta estará su lado.

Kya lo miró por algunos segundos mientras consideraba las cosas, por algunos momentos pensó en que la "emergencia" no era más que una excusa dicha por Lin para no venir y la llegada tarde de Mako podría ser una estrategia para hacerlo más creíble. Miró su reflejo en la ventana situada a su lado, estaba cansada y arta, tanto cambio de emociones en tan poco tiempo no la dejaba pensar con claridad y parecía sacar su lado más pesimista. Por ahora le daría a la maestra metal el beneficio de la duda.

–No es necesario puedo ir yo misma –, se negó

–Lin me lo ha pedido como un favor personal – se justificó el maestro fuego.

–Bien, vamos.

Ambos abandonan el restaurante en dirección a los muelles, donde Kya tomaría una balsa. La maestra agua intentaba distraer su mente observando la ciudad, la gente pasaba a su lado seguramente de camino a sus hogares, una gran cantidad de satomóviles recorrían las calles en calma mientras algunos vendedores ambulantes se encontraban en las esquinas intentando vender sus mercancías; en su mayoría era comida.

–Me ha dicho Lin que haces un muy buen trabajo–, comentó la maestra agua intentando iniciar la conversación cansada de mirar alrededor.

–Hago lo que puedo, Lin fue quien realmente confió en mí y me dio una oportunidad.

–Deberías agradecerle a Korra también, ella fue la que llamó la atención de Lin primero después de todo–, bromeó recordando lo contado por el avatar acerca de sus primeros meses en la ciudad.

–No sólo yo, también Bolin lo está, no sé qué sería de nosotros si Korra no se hubiera colado a la arena de pro control ese día _._

– ¿Sabes?, cuando Korra estuvo en el polo Sur yo estuve en su proceso de recuperación, tenía miedo de que el equipo avatar se desintegrará debido a su relación Asami.

De nuevo parecía que la conversación iba a temas incomodos para la el maestro fuego.

–Ah… sí, fue algo muy repentino, dos de mis ex novias… juntas, no lo esperaba…

–Me alegro que hayan arreglado las cosas –, agregó esbozando una sonrisa. –Espero que encuentres una linda joven pronto.

–Bueno, hay una chica en la cafetería del cine...

–Deberías invitarla a salir.

–Lo haré próxima vez–, asintió Mako.

Ambos caminaron en silencio el resto del camino hasta los muelles donde Kya subió al bote después de agradecer y despedirse de Mako. La caminata le había ayudado a aclarar su mente, pero se encontró debatiendo consigo misma acerca de toda la situación aun cuando llego a la isla. Esperaba no encontrarse con nadie camino a su habitación debido a que antes de salir comento que no volvería hasta el día siguiente, nada deseaba más que estar entre los fuertes brazos de la maestra metal toda la noche después de una sudorosa e intensa actividad.

* * *

Lin llegó a su departamento pasada la media noche, se despojó de su uniforme nada más entrar e ingreso a la ducha con el objetivo de calmar su mente y cuerpo. Una vez fuera tardo en conciliar el sueño durante horas, por primera vez ponderó en su mente si había tomado la decisión correcta.

Durante los próximos días las cosas parecían más tranquilas para Lin, incluso los oficiales a su cargo parecían estar haciendo un buen trabajo (poco sabía ella pero debido a su comportamiento de la semana pasada todos seguían asustados), incluso la ciudad parecía estar experimentando un periodo de calma, sin embargo en sus pensamientos aún se encontraba la maestra agua.

Casi dos semanas pasaron antes de que Lin tomara la determinación para buscarla, creyendo erróneamente, de que Kya sería quien propiciaría su encuentro. Cada noche al llegar a su departamento deseaba profundamente encontrarse con la oriunda del sur y que las cosas volvieran a ser igual que antes.

Lin arribó al templo durante la noche, toda la isla aire parecía estar sumido en un aura de tranquilidad mientras se abría camino a su destino, llego a la explanada en donde algunos maestros aires meditaban en posición de loto, intento pasar desapercibida pasando por la parte posterior pero fue vista por Tenzin antes llegar a la sección de pasillos.

–Lin, no esperaba verte por aquí, sucede algo –, le preguntó Tenzin cruzando los brazos.

Lin prefirió ser directa estaba cansada y sólo quería ver a la maestra agua, antes de que pudiera hablar Korra salía del interior de la casa junto con su novia, ambas se tomaban de la mano. Korra molestaba a Asami fingiendo que lamería su mejilla, la empresaria esquivaba su lengua aparentemente molesta mientras el avatar reía de forma infantil por lo divertido que le resultaba incomodar a su novia.

–Estoy buscando a Kya– Dijo la maestra metal volviendo su atención a hijo menor del anterior avatar.

–Regreso al polo sur hace unos cuantos días.

Lin se sorprendió ante aquella respuesta, ¿Eso era todo? ¿Se había tardado demasiado en ir? ¿Debería ir a buscarla? ¿Y si la maestra agua no quería verla? Apretó los puños, se sentía tan molesta con ella misma.

–Entiendo – masculló con un dejo de dolor mientras su mente se llenaba de preguntas que no podía responder. Estaba a punto de regresar a casa, quería olvidar todo, quizá después de una larga noche de sueño sabría qué hacer. Siempre podría ir a polo sur a buscarla (aunque odiaba el clima tan frio y la humedad), pero que pasaría si realmente no quería volverla a verla, la maestra metal sabía que no podría soportarlo.

–Está en su habitación, tercera puerta a la izquierda al final del pasillo –, Agregó Korra apareciendo de la nada interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Lin.

Tenzin le dirigió una mirada al avatar con profunda molestia, Korra solo se encogió de hombros indiferente.

–Buena suerte Lin, –dijo el avatar poniendo su mano brevemente en el hombro de la jefa de policía mientras pasaba a su lado, –Está muy enojada– le susurró de manera juguetona antes de volver con Asami, más precisamente a continuar fastidiándola.

Lin le dio una mirada estrecha a Tenzin lo cual le provocó un profundo escalofrió. El maestro aire troto apresuradamente y con temor en la dirección opuesta con el objetivo de no ser víctima del mal carácter de Lin.

Lin levantó la ceja desconcertada (ya le preguntaría después a Kya… claro, si lograba solucionar las cosas en primer lugar). Caminó hacia el interior de la casa y atravesó los pasillos hasta que se detuvo ante la puerta de la maestra agua, el silencio era abrumador, se debatió más de cinco minutos sobre que decir y que hacer. Después de algunas cuantas profundas respiraciones golpeo la puerta.

–Adelante–, se escuchó desde adentro de la habitación.

Lin entró lentamente intentando parecer lo más calmada posible aunque por dentro se encontrará hecha un desastre, todo aquello que había considerado frente a la puerta parecía desaparecer en cuanto paso el umbral de la puerta.

Kya estaba cerca de la ventana situada en el otro extremo de la habitación practicando algunos ejercicios de agua control, volteo en reflejo al notar una mirada fija sobre ella. Azul y verde se encontraron por algunos segundos. El agua con la que se encontraba practicando cayo mojando el piso de madera.

–Lin…

La maestra agua fue la primera en hablar, estaba sorprendida, y eso fue lo único que pudo llegar a su mente en ese momento.

– ¿Qué haces aquí? –, Agregó con fuerza, toda su expresión cambio en cuanto recordó que se suponía que debía estar molesta, realmente no sabía cómo sentirse, una parte de ella quería estar enojada, incluso deseaba lanzar algo a Lin y hacerle daño pero otra parte solo quería abrazarla y sentirse segura entre sus brazos.

Kya lanzó un suspiro cansado al notar que Lin parecía muy interesada en mirar el piso a sus pies.

– ¿No vas a decir nada?–, preguntó al caminar a su dirección.

–Lo siento…

–Hay muchas razones por las que debes disculparte, ¿podrías ser más específica?

–Siento no haber ido a nuestra cena, – musitó aun mirando el suelo.

–Bien, ¿qué más?

–Haber tardado tanto tiempo venir.

–Ajam.

–Kya me estoy quedando sin ideas….

–Olvidas algo importante–, dijo cruzando los brazos y mirando a otro lado. – ¿El hecho de mentirme no cuenta? –, agregó casi después de un minuto de silencio.

– Yo no…

–Piensa bien lo que vas a decir –la interrumpió, su voz sonaba bastante grave.

–Te extraño.

La maestra agua lanzó un profundo suspiro antes de cerrar la distancia que las separaba con un abrazo. Lin se relajó inmediatamente al sentir el cuerpo de la mujer mayor en su contra, la trajo lo más cerca posible y aspiro en su cabello. Se quedaron así un buen rato hasta que Kya se apartó brevemente.

–Yo también te extraño –. Murmuró en su hombro antes de atacar su boca.

Lin intentaba eliminar cualquier distancia que pudiera existir entre ellas mientras disfrutaba de la sensación de su boca sobre la suya, exigiendo, devorando y pidiendo más, era algo jodidamente adictivo. Las manos de la maestra metal comenzaron a recorrer el cuerpo atractivo que se presionaba contra ella.

–No hemos terminado de hablar–, dijo Kya retrocediendo un poco sin dejar de abrazar a Lin.

– ¿Es realmente necesario? – se quejó. La maestra agua ignoró el comentario.

–Lo siento en serio. Ese día en el restaurante, surgió una emergencia, todo se complicó, creí que podía llegar, en vez de eso, sólo te hice esperar. Quiero estar contigo Kya pero es difícil.

Kya levantó la vista hasta que sus ojos se encontraron, la inseguridad de Lin era tangible en esos orbes verdes que tanto amaba.

–Quiero que seamos una pareja normal Lin, no más escusas y deja de mentirme. Quiero una cita, me llevaras a un lindo lugar y tomaras mi mano en todo momento. Además me gustaría que no trabajaras tanto eres la jefa puedes encontrar a alguien que haga tu trabajo.

–Pero…

– ¿Aceptas o no? – Preguntó Kya en tono totalmente serio, estaba cansado de ir al ritmo de Lin, quería demostrarle que lo importante que era para ella, además de hacerla entender que no era necesario aislarse de todos los demás.

–Siento que en cualquier momento vas a cansarte de mí _–no serías la primera–_ agregó en tono más bajo.

–Eso no va a pasar Lin–, musitó Kya colocando suaves besos en la mejilla de la jefa de policía.

Lin no perdió tiempo en regresar de nuevo a la boca que tanto había extraño esos últimos días, profundizo el beso lo más posible mientras una de sus manos se aferraba al cabello de Kya. Era posible escuchar leves sonidos de satisfacción.

Kya por su parte movía sus manos de forma itinerante tratando de tocar la mayor parte de la mujer de su deseo. Cada roce impulsaba la necesidad de Kya por sentir la piel de la maestre metal. Ambas se separaron en busca de aliento después de casi un minuto, podían sentir una extraña sensación de calor recorriendo su cuerpo que les exigía más.

La maestra agua se trasladó al cuello de Lin donde comenzó a lamer y morder con suavidad disfrutando del aroma de su piel. Kya levantó la cabeza y beso a Lin de manera profunda y apasionada una vez más, la mano izquierda de la maestra agua buscó el torso de Lin empujando ligeramente su camiseta hacía arriba. La mujer mayor rompió el beso brevemente para levantar la camiseta fuera de Lin, contempló por algunos momentos su cuerpo bien definido oculto únicamente por el sujetador. Kya rápidamente se deshizo también de él.

Empujo el cuerpo de Lin hacía la cama situada en la pared contraria, quedando a horcajadas sobre ella, se inclinó lentamente hasta sujetar uno de los pechos de Lin entre su boca, su lengua se movió deliberadamente mientras utilizaba su otra mano para apretar el otro montículo. El sabor era delicioso. Lin posó las manos en la cadera de Kya y hecho su cabeza hacía atrás disfrutando de la atención que le daba.

Kya poco a poco comenzó a bajar, continuo besando y lamiendo toda la deliciosa piel descubierta mientras disfrutaba los sonidos de placer que estaba causando. Necesitaba sentir más. La maestra agua rápidamente se deshizo de toda la ropa de Lin dejándola únicamente en sus bragas negras.

De manera casi inmediata comenzó a lamer la cara interna del muslo de Lin, podía oler la excitación de la otra mujer haciéndose presente cada vez de manera más notoria. Kya considero por algunos momentos que tenía demasiada ropa, sin embargo, ella quería que fuera todo sobre Lin, quería hacerla sentir cómoda y amada.

Poco a poco retiro la última pieza de ropa que quedaba en el cuerpo de la maestra metal antes de que Kya regresara a su exploración de aquella suave piel. Lin soltó un suave gemido cuando la boca de Kya entró en contacto con su parte más sensible, Kya aprovechó la repentina sorpresa para colocar la pierna de Lin sobre su hombro para tener un mejor acceso.

Kya hábilmente utilizó su lengua para jugar con el sexo de la mujer menor, mientras disgustaba su sabor; causando al corazón de Lin latir con rapidez, una de sus manos comenzó a aplicar presión en la zona mientras que la otra la penetraba con rapidez causando con ellos varios gemidos.

Lin se mordió el labrio con fuerza mientras el éxtasis se apodero de ella, sus manos se aferraron a la espalda de Kya mientras su cuerpo se contorsionaba debido a la sobrecarga de placer.

Kya observó la respiración rítmica de Lin que indicaba que dormía profundamente, se encontraba encima de ella utilizando su hombro como almohada mientras que su cara estaba oculta en la curva de su cuello. Ambas se encontraban cubiertas por una ligera manta aunque sus cuerpos desnudos entrelazados eran más que suficiente para mantener el calor.

–Te amo–, susurro Kya antes de cerrar los ojos.

Todavía tenían muchas cosas por delante pero todo parecía estar bien por ahora.

Cualquier duda, aclaración o comentario son bienvenidos. Gracias por leer. El próximo capítulo muy posiblemente sea el último.


	7. Confrontación

**Capítulo 7.**

 **Confrontación.**

Gracias por sus comentarios.

El sosiego matutino fue inesperadamente interrumpido por estridentes gritos y pisadas lo suficientemente fuertes para hacer resonar el techo de los pisos inferiores.

La jefa de policía se reincorporó con rapidez y adoptó una posición defensiva mientras trataba de identificar el origen de tanto ruido sin darse cuenta de que la mujer que dormía con anterioridad entre sus brazos había caído al piso debido a sus bruscos movimientos.

– ¿Lin? –preguntó la maestra agua frotando su hombro bajó el cual había aterrizado. Lin relajó inmediatamente su postura una vez escuchó la voz de Kya.

– ¿De dónde viene tanto ruido? –Cuestionó negando con la cabeza mientras recordaba donde se encontraba –Parece como si estuviéramos bajo ataque...

–Solo es Melo, ésta muy emocionado porque liderará una excursión de maestros aire –explicó Kya mientras se levantaba del suelo.

–¿Te es común despertar de esta manera –preguntó Lin mientras volvía a acostarse en la cama y le hacía una seña a Kya para que tomara lugar a su lado.

–Por lo general dos veces por semana pero esta es la primera que salgo volando en dirección al piso –bromeó Kya mientras acomodaba su cuerpo sobre el de Lin, la maestra metal la abrazó tan pronto estuvo a su alcance.

–Lo siento, eso me tomó totalmente por sorpresa –se disculpó Lin frotándose el cuello. –Es bastante molesto despertar de esa manera, no tendías ese problema si vivieras conmigo –expresó casualmente Lin como si fuera una cuestión de lo más trivial.

–Estas bromeando ¿Verdad? –Preguntó Kya bastante incrédula por lo que acababa de escuchar. No podía creer que Lin sugiriera una cuestión de gran importancia de aquella manera y menos considerando todo lo que habían tenido que pasar para llegar hasta donde estaban en ese momento, parecía imposible que Lin cediera tan fácil y en especial cuestiones tan serias.

–Hablo en muy serio, además solías pasar bastante tiempo en el departamento de todos modos, eso solo haría las cosas más cómodas para ambas –comentó encogiendo sus hombros, mudarse con ella realmente supondría una solución práctica además de esta forma le podría demostrar a Kya lo comprometida que estaba en su relación.

–Supongo que tienes razón pero las cosas no van a ser tan sencillas para ti.

–¿A qué te refieres? –La jefa de policía preguntó arqueando la ceja confundida.

–Todavía no te perdonó completamente.

¿Por qué no? –Protestó Lin mientas enterraba su cara en la curva el cuello de Kya. Sospechaba que la mujer entre sus brazos solo quería ser molesta, sin embargo, le dolió un poco que desconfiara tanto en ella como para pensar que era broma, quizás realmente existía un poco de verdad en todas sus palabras.

–Aún tenemos pendiente una cita –comentó moviendo la posición de su cabeza con la intensión de que la mujer menor tuviera un mejor acceso a su cuello ya que estaba disfrutando profundamente de la atención que le estaba proporcionando.

–¿En serio? –pareció quejarse Lin. La maestra agua la miró sorprendida por el tono en su respuesta ¿Cómo podía sugerir elvivir juntas y después mostrarse recia a tener una cita? Definitivamente el sentido común de Lin parecía estar bastante deteriorado.

–¡Oye! Empiezo a sospechar que solo me buscas por sexo –se quejó Kya retirando las manos de Lin que en ese momento estaban acariciando la parte baja de su espalda. Al principio lo había dicho como broma pero rápidamente la idea se instaló en la mente de Kya.

–Bueno ciertamente eso es lo que me trajo de nuevo hacía a ti –comentó lúdicamente Lin, antes de capturar los labios de la maestra agua entre los suyos. Por primera vez después de mucho tiempo la jefa de policía sentía la suficiente comodidad para bromear con alguien.

–Realmente es porque no me gustan los lugares con mucha gente –agregó Lin antes de profundizar el beso, solo se apartaron cuando la necesidad de aire se hizo presente. Ambas mujeres suspiraron contentas al separarse.

–No vas a intentar alejarte de nuevo ¿verdad? –Preguntó Kya después de recuperar el aliento, a pesar de todo lo que estaba pasando necesitaba escuchar una confirmación directa. Su mano vagó hasta la cabeza de Lin en donde comenzó a pasar su mano a través de su cabello.

–Esto es muy difícil para mí, sé que vas a enojarte conmigo algunas veces e incluso puede que dejes de hablarme por días…

–Esa es una manera muy pesimista de ver las cosas –interrumpió Kya quien esperaba un tipo totalmente diferente tipo de respuesta.

–Soy realista.

–Eso tampoco responde mi pregunta.

–Estoy bien aquí –dijo con voz soñolienta y abrazando con fuerza a Kya.

–Esa es una respuesta a media –protestó Kya. –Deja de ser tan aislada respecto a tus emociones, me gustaría profundamente saber cómo te sientes justo ahora.

–Feliz –declaró con los ojos cerrados.

–Sabes que no me refiero a eso.

–Ven, volvamos a dormir –anunció Lin sin molestarse en contestar. En menos de un minuto se encontraba profundamente dormida, Kya por su parte continuo acariciando el cuerpo desnudo de la maestra metal hasta que su propio cansancio se hizo presente.

7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7

Por más que ambas mujeres hubieran deseado permanecer en la cama todo el día tuvieron que levantarse cuando el aroma de alimentos en cocción llego hasta la habitación inundando sus sentidos.

La maestra tierra aún se encontraba bastante adormecida mientras atravesaba el pasillo junto a Kya en dirección al comedor, sus manos estaban entrelazadas. Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Lin cuando se dio cuenta de la profunda sensación de tranquilidad estaba experimentando. Lamentablemente esta no duró mucho ya que al doblar a la izquierda se encontraron con Tenzin quien también caminaba en dirección al comedor.

–Buenos dí… –saludó Tenzin pero se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta de que su hermana tenía compañía. Inmediatamente un poco de color abandonó su cara y atravesó con rapidez el corredor.

–¿Sucedió algo? –cuestionó Kya mirando entre su Lin y su hermano menor.

–Sólo estaba siendo molesto como de costumbre, después te explico –desestimó la jefa de policía, quien estaba demasiado somnolienta como para formar pensamientos profundos.

–Parece que estas a punto de caer dormida, pensé que estabas acostumbrada a levantarte temprano.

–Cuando duermo más horas de lo habitual me siento cansada al levantarme –contestó frotándose la cara con su mano libre. Kya se encogió de hombros y continuaron su camino hasta el comedor.

Pema terminaba de colocar los últimos platillos en la mesa cuando llegaron, una gran cacerola llena de bolas de masa estaba en el centro y aun lado un enorme plato de fideos, incluso había pastel de luna como postre. Ambas mujeres tomaron asiento en el lado opuesto de la mesa después de intercambiar saludos.

–¿Puedo ayudar en algo? –comentó Kya con una sonrisa amable.

–No te preocupes está todo listo –contestó regresando su gesto, colocó varios platos y vasos antes de sentarse. Una de sus cejas se arqueó levemente cuando se percató de la vestimenta de Lin, estaba usando una camisa de tirantes y un pantalón corto ambos de color azul y obviamente de la nación del agua si se consideraba el bordado.

Por otra parte Tenzin miraba desde la cocina sintiendo que estaba seguro ahí, Lin sólo pudo rodar los ojos cuando notó su presencia.

–¿Pasa algo Tenzin? –inquirió Pema bastante intrigada por el comportamiento anormal de su marido. El maestro aire negó con la cabeza y le dio una estrecha mirada a Lin antes de salir de su escondite, sólo esperaba que la maestra tierra no hiciera ningún movimiento contra él.

Una vez Tenzin estaba seguro de que Lin no arremetería contra él, todo volvió a la suficiente normalidad como para iniciar una conversación sin incomodidad. El desayuno transcurrió de manera habitual hasta que la puerta corrediza de abrió con bastante impulso, antes de que Korra pudiera ingresar todos escucharon como Asami reprendió a Korra por su uso excesivo de fuerza. La pareja entró después de ese pequeño incidente, el avatar mostraba una expresión divertida, estaba acostumbrada a que su novia la regañara.

Tras intercambiar saludos ambas se acomodaron en la parte estrecha de la mesa, inmediatamente Korra tomó un plato y comenzó a servirse.

–Adelante Asami –dijo Pema haciendo una seña a la comida.

–Desayunamos en casa antes de salir –expresó Asami observando a su novia, no entendía cómo podía seguir comiendo después de todo lo que había ingerido en casa.

–Que puedo decir, ser el avatar consume mucha energía –señaló al notar la mirada de su novia. –Por cierto, ¿qué te paso en el cuello Lin? Tienes una gran mancha roja –indicó Korra intentando parecer indiferente.

La mano de la jefa de policía inmediatamente cubrió la parte de su cuello a la que pensaba que Korra se refería mientras se sonrojaba con intensidad, bajo la cabeza tratando de ocultarlo. Kya arqueó una ceja y luego giro la cabeza en dirección al avatar, Korra trataba de mantener una expresión neutra pero era obvio que intentaba resistir la risa.

–Me preguntó si eso de alguna manera involucra a Kya –pareció considerar Korra colocando el dorso de su mano debajo de su barbilla, era demasiado entretenido molestar a Lin, la comida fue olvidada por el momento.

El sonrojo de la jefa de policía se hizo más profundo, Asami soltó un suspiro cansado mientras su mano desapareció debajo de la mesa en donde presionó fuertemente la cara interna del muslo de su novia. La expresión divertida de Korra inmediatamente cambio a una de dolor, el avatar se quejó y se movió rápidamente al lado contrario tratando de escapar del agarré de su novia pero no funcionó. Pema se rió bastante entretenida por el intercambio mientras que Tenzin solo observo curioso y trato de comprender lo que estaba pasando, sin embargo estaba perdido como siempre.

–No tienes nada en el cuello –susurró Kya a Lin, quien se relajó notablemente después de eso.

–Prometo estar en silencio –se quejó en voz alta Korra. Asami retiró su mano pero le dio una mirada estrecha al avatar, obviamente para que dejara de hacer comentarios incomodos. Korra suspiró aliviada y volvió a su comida aún con el dolor en su pierna.

Lin por su parte trato de aparentar como si nada hubiera ocurrido, sin embargo durante todo el desayuno le lanzo miradas mordaces a Korra quien solo sonreía estúpidamente en opinión de la maestra metal.

Después de la ingesta de alimentos todos ayudaron a recoger la mesa y el pequeño altercado había quedado olvidado hasta que Asami fue a la cocina para dejar los platos en el fregadero, Korra aprovecho el momento para hacer un comentario en doble sentido que involucraba la sexualidad de Lin. Cuando la dueña de Industrias Futuro regreso su novia tenía sangre en su labio inferior pero mostraba una sonrisa satisfecha, sólo negó con la cabeza.

Lin arrastró literalmente a la maestra agua fuera de la cocina ya que los comentarios de Korra parecían estar llamando la atención de Tenzin y Pema. Una vez regresaron a la seguridad de su habitación se dejó de caer en la cama con un suspiro cansado.

–¿Tenías que decirle? –preguntó la maestra metal en tono de súplica, consiente del hecho de que el avatar iba a burlarse cada vez que tuviera oportunidad.

–Me parece bastante divertido, además parece bastante feliz por nosotras, desde que llegué a la ciudad no paraba de insistir en que hiciera algo sobre nosotras –respondió colocando un par de besos en el hombro de Lin.

–Sólo está siendo molesta –expresó Lin, le incomodaba considerablemente la actitud de Korra pero tenía que reconocer que había sido de ayuda.

–Entonces ¿cuánto tengo que esperar para tener una cita? –volvió a cuestionar Kya.

–Déjame ir a casa para cambiarme y tomar una ducha, sería un desperdicio de tiempo ir a trabajar hoy, te veré en el muelle más tarde –comentó Lin pensado que sería mejor afrontar la situación lo más pronto posible, por otro lado el crimen parecía estar disminuyendo. Kya sonrió satisfecha por la respuesta.

Salieron del templo del aire después del mediodía en dirección al departamento de Lin, Kya había insistido en acompañar a la maestra metal, debido a que la sensación de que Lin pudiera cambiar de opinión se mantuvo presente.

Nada más terminar de subir las escaleras se encontraron con una mujer de cabello negro frente a la puerta de Lin, una expresión de ligera irritación se encontraba en su rostro mientras golpeaba la madera. Su atención fue súbitamente desviada por el ruido.

–¡Lin! –Expresó la mujer cambiando súbitamente su semblante. –No te he visto en dos semanas, pensé que te había pasado algo, hoy ni siquiera estabas en el trabajo –comentó con demasiada preocupación en opinión de Kya.

–He estado ocupada Yin, no es nada –desestimó Lin, había olvidado completamente sus "reuniones" con la joven terapeuta.

–Me alegro que estés bien –expresó mientras colocaba una de sus manos en el hombro de Lin –Espero verte pronto, no puedes simplemente desaparecer así –reprendió a la jefa de policía.

–Te veré la próxima semana, ahora tengo algunas cosas que hacer –explicó tratando se deshacerse de la mujer menor y retirando la mano de su hombro ya que podía sentir la intensa mirada que Kya le estaba dando.

–Siempre eres tan distante –comentó con un suspiro cansado, –no pienso seguir cubriéndote, más te vale aparecer a la siguiente sesión o tendré que hablar con Raiko –la amenazó antes de retirarse.

Lin rápidamente entró a su apartamento antes de que alguna otra persona quisiera hablar repentinamente con ella.

7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7

El pequeño restaurante ubicado cerca del centro de la ciudad tenía decoración de las cuatro naciones, ambas mujeres se encontraban compartiendo una mesa aledaña a una ventana, charlaban casualmente mientras esperaban su comida.

Kya estaba bastante satisfecha por el actual comportamiento de Lin, parecía que a la mujer menor solo le gustaba ser necia ya no encontraba otra explicación para su negación a salir. Esperaba que pudieran seguir compartiendo ese tipo de momentos pero antes de eso decidió comentar algo que había estado en su mente desde horas antes.

–Por cierto ¿quién era la mujer que estaba en la puerta de tu apartamento esta mañana? –cuestionó Kya antes de tomar un trago de su bebida sin apartar su mirada de Lin ya que quería ver su reacción.

–Es solo una… ¿¡Otra vez tú!? –cuestionó molesta Lin al ver a Korra caminando despreocupadamente hacía su mesa. –¿¡Nos estas siguiendo!? –preguntó estrechando la mirada, la pregunta de Kya quedó totalmente olvidada debido a su irritación.

–Tranquilízate, solo estoy de paso iba de camino a ver a Asami, las vi y quería asegurarme que Kya esté pasando un buen momento, todos sabemos que tienes un problema de actitud –expresó Korra con suficiencia.

–Estamos bien, ahora vete –replicó la maestra metal señalando en dirección a la salida para hacer énfasis.

–Nunca entenderé tu gusto en mujeres –dijo Korra con fingida comparecencia.

–Sólo hay que saber cómo mantenerla en línea –le contestó la maestra agua esbozando una sonrisa. Lin cruzo los brazos disgustada.

–Supongo que eso también aplica para mí –respondió el avatar encogiéndose de hombros. –Tengo que irme ahora pero hablaremos después, quiero los detalles –dijo lúdicamente Korra antes de agitar su mano en despedida y salir del restaurante.

Kya río en voz baja antes de dirigir su atención de nuevo a Lin, su expresión irritada se mantuvo aun cuando el camarero llego con sus alimentos.

–Por cierto, aun no me dices quien era esa mujer –dijo Kya retomando la conversación.

7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7

Respiraciones pesadas llenaron la habitación siendo solo interrumpidas por gemidos ocasionales que provocaban el deseo de explorar más piel. Caricias itinerantes y besos licenciosos estuvieron presentes todo el tiempo que ambas mujeres disfrutaron de la complacencia carnal.

Después de la tranquila comida y una vez explicada la identidad de la mujer en el apartamento de Lin ese día ambas mujeres decidieron disfrutar de una película, la cual era una representación cinematográfica del enfrentamiento de Vatu y Rava durante la convergencia armónica, Lin sólo pudo negar con la cabeza cuando vio la notoria falsedad, obviamente era gente disfrazada luchando en una maqueta, incluso los hilos para levantar a los actores eran bastante visibles…

Una vez acabo la mala película regresaron al apartamento de Lin donde tuvieron una ligera cena preparada por Kya, al final de la noche se retiraron a la habitación dejándose llevar por el deseo de lujuria.

Probablemente este fic tengo uno o dos capítulos más, no tengo más ideas en mente, son libres de dejar sugerencias para el final o un climax, :v lo siento por el tiempo que he tardado en actualizar a veces la vida es simplemente abrumadora.


End file.
